


Dance

by Faceplant17



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: AU, Basically, Dancing, Established Relationship, HAVING A GOOD TIME, M/M, OOC, Slow Dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:15:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23075341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faceplant17/pseuds/Faceplant17
Summary: Jon Snow chilling in Ser Alliser's room
Relationships: Jon Snow/Alliser Thorne
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Dance

“Do you have festivals, in your South?” Jon asked from where he lay on Alliser’s bed.

Ser Alliser didn’t look up from polishing his black boots with some lanolin and a bit of wool. “Hm.” He said.

“Festivals.” Jon repeated. “At Winterfell we had feasts for planting and for harvest. And there were others, too, in the winter.” He propped his head in the crook of his elbow and gazed up at the stone ceiling, playing with the loosened strings of his tunic. “I remember one with hundreds of candles.”

“Harvests, yes.” Alliser grunted, still only half listening. “Of course there are festivals. Small folk love to drink. There were seven, one for each of the gods.” His hands slowed their work as he became lost in thought. “The Smith is at the first harvest, and the crone holds court at the last.” He let out a dry chuckle. “You Starks must have had a fine time harvesting your corn and wheat and potatoes out of frozen summer lands. You haven’t seen a feast until you see the South in the height of summer. It’s so green. Green as far as you can see.Young calves to slaughter. There’s wine, too. They bottle it at the end of the harvest and by the start of planting time it’s ready. Although the fruit is so ripe you’re as like to get drunk off that.”

Jon listened silently as he spoke, eyes reflecting the flickering light from the hearth. He abandoned the strings to scratch his fingers idly across his belly. Alliser watched his hands.

“There’s fruit in the North, too.” Jon remarked. “Berries. All manner of berries. When the weather turns cold, before True winter, the apples and cherries come in. Peaches, too.” He rolled onto his side, setting his chin in one palm. The other rested on his hip. “Have you ever had cherries baked into a tart?”

“It sounds fine.” Alliser said, eyes on the dark patch of hair that trailed from Jon’s navel down below his breeches. He leaned back in his chair and let his legs fall open, resting the boot on one thigh.

“We have bonfires, all night long.” Jon continued slowly. “And drumming.”

“Drumming.” Alliser laughed scornfully. “Don’t you have the howling of wolves? In the South, we have real music. With pretty words for fair maidens like you. No mournful haunted Northern dirges for times long past.”

It was Jon’s turn to laugh, low and slow and charmed. “How courtly.” He said. “Do you dance to your music?”

“Of course.” Alliser was setting his things to one side. “You want to learn, don’t you?” He guessed, already standing.

Jon laughed again as he approached, unmoving, tipping his head back to gaze up at him with an amused expression in his dark eyes. “Dancing? What use have I for dancing? We dance on all fours around the fire, and howl at the moon. Don’t you want to learn that?”

Alliser reached the edge of the bed and dropped a knee down on the edge of it, bending down to take hold of Jon’s shoulder and press him down into the mattress. Jon’s breath caught in his throat as he swooped in, until a mere hairsbreadth separated their lips.

“We can dance on all fours anytime.” He muttered. He let go of Jon and straightened up. “Get up.”

Jon swung his legs off the bed and held his hand out to Alliser, who caught him by the wrist and hauled him, albeit gently, to his feet. The hand he was grasping he directed to his shoulder, taking Jon’s other palm and lacing their fingers. His free hand he slipped into Jon’s open shirt. He chuckled at his shiver when his cold fingertips made contact, sliding around to cup his palm against the notches of Jon’s spine. He stepped in closer.

“We’ll start easy.” He said.

He began moving, taking a step first backwards, then to the side, then forwards and again to the opposite side, swiveling them with each step so they spun in loose, lazy circles across the flagstones. Jon struggled to keep up, stumbling over his own feet to avoid stepping on Alliser’s, cursing under his breath.

“Don’t look at your feet, look at me.” Alliser said, letting go of his palm to chuck him under the chin and lift his gaze. “Just follow.”

“How do I follow if I can’t see where I’m going?” Jon complained. He caught himself as he began to instinctively drop his eyes once more.

“Just follow.” Alliser said again, softly. “I can’t believe they did not teach you dancing at Winterfell, along with your swordplay.”

Jon smiled wolfishly up at him, observing him through half lidded eyes. “What use would a bastard have for courtly dancing, Ser Thorne?” He asked sweetly.

Alliser spun him across the floor. Jon stumbled against him, fingers tightening on his shoulder. Alliser stopped, just long enough to capture Jon’s lips soundly with his own. As they broke apart he slowly began circling again.

“Everyone has use for dancing.” He proclaimed. “Calms the mind, soothes the spirit. You need to move with the music.”

Jon cocked his to one side. “I hear no music.” He argued.

“Listen.” Alliser said. He began to hum, then put words to it.

_High in the halls of the kings who are gone, Jenny would dance with her ghosts_

Jon listened as he sang. He put his head down against Alliser’s chest and followed along as he circled the room. Towards the last refrain their pace slowed until they were simply swaying side to side, clutching one another. Before he could finish Jon was pulling him down, fastening their mouths together.

“Take me to bed.” Jon moaned, breath hot against Alliser’s lips.

They broke apart, panting. Alliser untied the laces of Jon’s tunic and pushed it down off his shoulders. He bent down and grabbed Jon around the thighs, lifting him.

Jon laughed, clutching to him tightly.

**Author's Note:**

> love this ship <3
> 
> enjoy xx


End file.
